Olhos e Olhares
by pasmalignas
Summary: Finais felizes não existem no mundo real. E está, não é uma historia do mundo real, o qual muitos sorrisos estão sempre presentes em todos momentos. Esta é uma historia o qual se é preciso aproveitar cada segundo, antes que o amor perca a paciencia. SXS


**- Olhos e Olhares. Prólogo. **

Ela olhou no relógio impaciente, cada vez mais invicta de que o vôo deveria ter parado na China para tomar um café. Estava tão aborrecida!

Foi até o balcão e pediu uma dose de uísque, pegando o maço de cigarros da bolsa e tirando um de dentro do mesmo, pondo-o na boca e o acendendo. Notando que logo em seguida, a moça que a atendia colocava discretamente um cinzeiro branco e pequeno sobre o balcão de mármore. Ela fechou os olhos massageando a têmpora esquerda com a ponta dos dedos.

- Obrigada. – Falou baixo, como se sua própria voz a irritasse naquele momento. Estava com dores de cabeça, e seus olhos estavam pesados. O corpo dolorido. Estava cansada.

_- Por favor,__ uma dose de uísque. _– Ela escutou a voz e então virou a cabeça discretamente. Os cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis olhavam para a moça que a servira, mas a boca fina e que parecia ter sido desenhada não sorria como qualquer um daqueles profissionais galantes que apareciam para bater papos quentes com enfermeiras ou garçonetes.

Sakura deu um trago no próprio cigarro e soltou à fumaça depois de alguns segundos. Os cabelos quase rosados estavam soltos e os olhos verdes não conseguiam olhar para outro lugar, que não fosse o perfil do homem que havia acabado de se sentar ali. Ela notou as linhas de seu rosto, as formas como os lábios dele se moviam... Ela havia notado detalhes de mais para uma simples observação. E aquilo a irritou.

- Algo errado? – Sakura foi desperta de seus pensamentos pela voz masculina e irônica. O moço ao seu lado agora a fitava, e mesmo assim a fotografa continuava a reparar nos teus belos olhos azulados. Ela sorriu timidamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Apenas me lembra um velho amigo... – Disse, devolvendo a ironia que fora jogada contra si por ele. O sarcasmo o atingiu e ele sorriu estreitando os olhos.

- Entendo. – Comentou pouco convencido. – Posso te pagar uma dose? – Apontou para o próprio copo e a encarou.

- Sinta-se a vontade... – Sussurrou, acabando com a dose a qual ela havia pagado. E acendendo outro cigarro.

Ele acenou para a moça e pediu outra dose, fitando a garota intensamente pela primeira vez.

- Seu nome?

- Sakura. – Disse simplesmente, antes de devolver o olhar e puxar outro cigarro do maço. - O seu?

- Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. – Comentou vagamente, quase que a contra gosto, mas ainda sim, desenhou nos lábios um meio sorriso. – Vôo atrasado?

- Exato... Acho que pegarei meu dinheiro de volta e voltarei para casa... – O desanimo na voz da fotografa era evidente.

- Ia pra onde? – Ele comentou, entregando a dose á ela.

- Nagoya. E você? – Ela o encarou, apoiando a cabeça com uma das mãos, o cotovelo no balcão de mármore.

- Temos o mesmo destino... – Ele sorriu poucamente. – Vai fazer o que em Nagoya?

- Eu não sei... Tirar férias... Sou fotografa... Procuro algo que me ajude... Qualquer coisa. – Ela parecia tão frustrada, que ele riu.

- Sei... Bem... Sou médico. Não posso te ajudar. – Comentou, analisando o físico da fotografa. Sasuke era o tipo de pessoa, que não se importava muito com quem conhecia, de onde ou por que. Às vezes guardava seus nomes, mas nunca seus sobrenomes, para o caso de precisar de ajuda. Por que talvez, seu orgulho não permitisse que ele precisasse de ajuda. A maioria dos médicos tinha um coração gelado. Porem _aquele _médico era diferente. Seu coração era muito mais frio. – E os hospitais de Nagoya em que trabalho... Bem... Você conseguiria ótimas fotos lá. – Ele a encarou, fitando seus olhos com intensidade. Mas não... Não sorrindo, como ela havia desejado. Sasuke tinha olhos frios e olhares misteriosos, enquanto a outra, olhos doces e olhares insaciáveis. Todos aqueles momentos para ele, não passavam de mentiras... O médico suspirou e bebeu o resto de seu uísque.

- Mesmo? Então... – Ela foi interrompida pelo som dos alto-falantes do local e automaticamente curvou o corpo para a imensidão do corredor que saiam para as escadas rolantes no final do mesmo. Assim como Sasuke o fez, só que um pouco mais discreto.

- _Senhores passageiros do Boing 3941 com destino á Nagoya, informamos que o vôo foi cancelado. E sairá do portão 21 da pista 54 em um prazo de dois dias. P__or favor, dirijam-se todos ao guichê_

Ela o encarou, maldosa, e sorriu. Levantando-se do banquinho de madeira e em pé, acabando com sua dose, continuando com o cigarro que havia acendido há pouco.

- Você já sabe meu nome, e eu já sei o seu. Sabemos o que fazemos. Tudo ótimo,... Você veio de quê? – Ele parecia ter sido picado por uma cobra, pelos quase gritos que ela soltara. Levantou-se também e suspirou, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

- Carro... Por quê? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não pergunte. Siga-me. – Ela rapidamente foi até o guichê e pediu para que dessem o dinheiro das duas passagens de volta, apresentando os dois documentos de identificação. Pegou o mesmo e o dividiu em dois, dando a segunda parte para o medico, e correndo para fora do aeroporto. – Certo, onde esta seu carro?

- Bem ali... – Ele apontou para um maverick preto, com listras vermelho fogo. E retribuiu o olhar, quando ela lhe olhou espantada.

Sakura correu até ele, e bateu no vidro até que soeasse o alarme e ela pudessem entrar, fazendo-o assim que Sasuke entrou no carro, pondo a chave na ignição. Eles se encararam por segundos vagos e o motor soou errante e estrondoso, ela olhou para o painel o notou os botões.

- Tem certeza que é médico? – Irônica. E escutou a risada seca do Sasuke, que trocou a marcha e curvou o corpo, dando ré e manobrando, saindo rapidamente do estacionamento e pegando a marginal que iria para um dos principais shoppings de Tóquio...

- Para onde estamos indo? – E também para uma das saídas rápidas para Nagoya.

- Para onde acha que estamos indo? É fácil, na verdade! – Ela arrancou os sapatos de salto e sorriu á ele, tirando da bolsa uma maquina profissional.

- Quer pra Nagoya com meu Maverick V8? – Ele ironizou.

- Sim. – E ela, apenas sorriu, recebendo um olhar gélido do médico, que nem se quer pensou em pisar no freio e dar meia volta.

* * *

Continuarei perversão assim que possível, por que a Tmizinha começou a namorar e ficou cuzona )... Agradeço a paciência de todas. Muito obrigada!

Ah, e espero que tenham gostado deste pequeno capitulo. É dedicado a minha amiga Jéssica, amo muito você menina. )...

Beijos, Petit.

(reviews, por favor. ;D)


End file.
